


Rock the Room

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Uh huh, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: It's a telltale sign that Arin has somewhere to be when he ends a recording session early. The question is only, where exactly does he need to be?





	Rock the Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is some classic shit right here

“Next time on Game Grumps!” Arin rushed out the outro and Danny looked over at him with a confused eyebrow raise. They were barely over 10 minutes for the episode length and they usually went to at least 10:30 to give Matt and Ryan some leeway on editing. If Arin was stopping them so short, he must have been in a rush for something. Dan hadn't put two and two together, so he leaned back into the couch and stared at Arin quizzically.

“You got somewhere to be, Arin?” Dan ran a hand through his hair without a second thought, not even realizing that he was showing some of his nervousness outwardly. Arin seemed a little restless, writing down where they had stopped on the time card and stopping the recording while his teeth toyed with his bottom lip impatiently. 

The tension in the room slowly built with every second of silence, but soon Arin was throwing the time card to the side and staring over at Danny. “Hey, Dan…” Arin let out a shakier breath than normal and felt a wave of pleasant warmth shake his body. “You know why I stopped the recording?” Arin had a smug grin on his face while he shifted in his seat, leaning closer to Dan. 

The firm touch of Arin's hand on Dan's shoulder was enough to have Danny looking at the ceiling and trying to compose himself. “I think I have an idea.” Dan's voice came out less stable than he meant it to, and Arin only laughed softly at the waver in his voice. A sharp gasp filled the room when Arin's free hand slid up Dan's thigh gently. As much as Dan attempted to play hard to get, he couldn't deny the way his legs spread wider to leave room for Arin's hand. 

“Your legs know what I'm going for, that's for sure.” Dan closed his eyes and sighed out, but it was tense. Arin was letting out hot breath against his neck, and he knew that he wasn't going to have the self control to slow Arin down much longer. “Are you alright with cutting the recording session short today?” Arin's tongue slid out against his lower lip while he popped one of the buttons on Dan's shirt open. 

Dan gave in and hummed in approval, letting the tension fall from his body wherever Arin touched. Dan felt the hot pang of arousal slowly building in his lower stomach. He nodded frantically. “Y-yeah, that's fine.” Arin chuckled and swung his leg over Dan so that he could slide into the man's lap, pinning him against the couch with a kiss. A small whine of relief came from Dan, but he flushed a little red and hoped that Arin ignored it. 

Dan hummed low and happy against Arin's mouth when he let his hands move to hold onto Arin's hips, melting into the kiss while the buttons on his shirt were worked open. Dan felt his head spinning when Arin's hand rested on his chest and slowly slid down lower. Ending recording sessions like this was a guilty pleasure. (At least they had learned to turn off the recording before they started going at it.) 

When Arin rolled his hips just right, they both let out a sort of sultry moan in unison, wishing that they didn't still have so many layers on. Their kiss broke apart and they looked into each other's eyes, panting and frustrated. Too many clothes. Arin fumbled to finish unbuttoning Dan's shirt, licking his lips when he finally ripped it open and his eyes got to drink in all of the skin in front of him. 

They were too caught up in the moment to take the time to actually get Dan's shirt off, but Arin's hands still found their way to his shoulders and held tightly until he realized he needed to make an effort for their pants to come off. He kissed Dan again, fast and rough, before reluctantly occupying his hands with the button of Dan's pants instead of touching him elsewhere. He leaned in real close, his lips next to Dan's ear while he tugged at Dan's waistband to tease him. “I'm going to fucking wreck you, Dan.”

Dan's breathing hitched at that, and he caught his breath before easily sliding his hands under Arin's sweatpants with no hesitation. Arin bit his lip and pushed back against Dan's hands when they grabbed his ass. It was awkward to lean the right way to pull his pants down and off around his ankles, but it was worth it if he got to stay on top of Dan. Arin didn't even bother to tell Dan to kick his jeans the rest of the way off, they just fell around his ankles and were ignored once they were out of the way.

One less layer meant less of a filter on the noise they made when Arin decided to grind against Dan in that perfect motion. They were hot and moving together frantically. Arin enjoyed the fact that he progressively made Dan look like more of a disheveled mess. Sometimes he wished he had pictures. 

Arin had started out as the impatient one, but it hadn't taken much to get Danny right there with him. His hand was already eagerly slipping under Arin's boxers and Arin retaliated by pressing kisses to Dan's neck. Dan was distracted by Arin sucking on a specific spot and hadn't noticed his grip tightening on Arin, but it only motivated him farther. Dan seemed frustrated while his free hand searched between the couch and the cushion they were occupying. 

A hand threaded it's way through Dan's hair when Arin heard the lid of the lube he had found click open. He silently thanked himself for getting desperate enough to shove an emergency bottle of lube in the grump couch. Arin could always feel himself start to melt when Dan started putting anything inside of him, but he kept enough composure to keep working at Dan's neck, finding all the sensitive spots and grinning against his skin when he found a particularly good one that made Dan's fingers curl inside of him. 

It was when three fingers had comfortably found their way in that Arin hit his pleasure threshold and ending up breathing heavy against Dan's neck rather than making an effort to kiss it any longer. He kept a nice hold on Dan's hair and took advantage of the fact that when he tugged at it, Dan's fingers would move a little deeper. His head went dizzy, the room spinning a little when out of nowhere Dan's fingers slammed into just the right spot. Arin knew he was ready and sat up, trying to rub the stars out of his eyes while Dan slowed his fingers. 

The smile Dan looked at Arin with made Arin roll his eyes. He wanted to wipe the smug look right off. Or fuck it off. But Dan kept his smile, even when Arin whined at the fact that his fingers had pulled out. “I thought you were the one wrecking me, babygirl.” A light chuckle filled the room and Arin took that as a challenge, repositioning himself slightly as he pulled his boxers down and fiddled with Danny's as well. 

Danny seemed to sit back and wait for Arin's next move with the same smug look, but his face quickly moved from confident to desperate, his mouth falling open when Arin yanked his hair back to show him who was boss. It was an unfair assault to the senses when Arin started sinking down onto him with no warning. Dan would never get sick of the look Arin always got on his face when he was getting filled up. “Be patient.” Even through his panting breath, Arin spoke with confidence. “We're getting there, trust me.”

Dan lost all doubt of Arin staying true to his word when he got that hungry look in his eyes, fully seated on Dan's cock and looking like he wanted more. Dan just nodded and kept his mouth shut, biting his lip when Arin adjusted himself just a little. Arin concentrated for a second, tongue peeking out from between his lips while he found the right angle. And boy did he find the right angle. 

Both him and Dan let out soft moans of relief, Dan gripping tighter onto Arin's hips when he started to move. Dan remembered telling Arin something about how eventually people were going to figure out that they defiled this couch every once in a while, but he figured that was a lost cause by now. And he wasn't about to stop Arin when- “Jesus Christ, Arin…” Dan was pulled back into the moment when Arin tightened around him and slammed down harder than before. He was still going slow, but he was starting to feel it. 

A slow and steady rhythm built as Arin felt things out more, leaving Dan's head spinning and his mouth watering. He wanted Arin to go faster, to do what he had promised, but he couldn't find a way to voice it. So he just moaned softly and let his hands move with the roll of Arin's hips. “Don't check out on me, we're not even at the good part yet.” Arin smiled and stayed fully seated for a moment, just feeling Dan inside of him. Part of him would have killed to sit here all day. Just feeling it. 

Dan whined a little, not meaning to, but getting impatient. He was trying to let Arin do his thing and take as much time as he needed. He was especially trying not to show how much he wished Arin would just get on with it. More little whines and groans were all plotting against him, though. Arin didn't seem to let up, he only stayed still longer. “You're killing me- Arin, please.” It came out quieter and breathier than he had intended, but Arin heard it loud and clear. 

Arin purposely tightened around Dan again, barely moving. He only laughed softly when Dan whined again. “Oh, you want me to move?” The grin on Arin's face was something evil. Dan's hips bucked upward just a little and Arin had to grab the back of the couch to keep himself up. Arin took a moment to catch his breath before sitting back up, hands in Danny's hair. He gave the man below him a look, something that read ‘are you sure you're ready?’ and Dan only nodded. 

Maybe a green light came in front of Arin's field of vision, a signal to set off, because a second later he was going for it, a much faster pace than before setting in. Whether he meant to or not, he tugged at Dan's hair while trying to get momentum, and Dan only further became putty in his hands. Dan knew Arin could get more desperate than this. It was obvious that Arin wanted more, he was already making little breathless noises every time he went down. 

Dan could barely focus on anything but the non stop up and down, Arin's tight ass gripping at him on every upward motion and holding him perfectly on every downward one. Arin knew exactly how to treat him right. “Dan, touch me.” Arin closed his eyes and caught his bottom lip between his teeth, needing something more. Dan was a little distracted by the amount of movement and didn't quite know how to react to Arin's words. He listened more intently after hearing Arin let out a sound that was almost a growl.

“Huh?” 

Arin's hands moved to holding Dan's shirt by both sides, yanking him forward as Arin sunk down onto him again. “I said, touch me.” Arin sounded like he was pleading, but his firm tone suggested a command. Dan nodded and snuck his hand in front of Arin, immediately feeling how slick Arin's cock slid into his hand. He was really going. Initially Dan helped out a little, turning his wrist slightly, forcing his hand all the way to the base every once in awhile, but soon he was a mess. 

The whining was out of control, and Dan would have been embarrassed if he wasn't feeling so good. That heat was slowly building up, and he wasn't moving his hands anymore, Arin was just thrusting up into it and losing himself. Dan was afraid that Arin was going to rip his shirt, but he had no time to think before he was gone, groaning out and throwing his head back against the couch while Arin milked him dry with no remorse. In fact, the sensation only made Arin briefly go harder, the ‘ah- huh- ha…’ of a build up climaxing to something that sounded like a yell when he came into Danny's hand and onto his chest. 

Arin had the same look on his face that he always had when he'd just been filled up and satisfied. A dazed smile and half-lidded eyes, his tired limbs trapping Dan on the couch. He didn't ever want to move. 

Dan grinned, out of breath but still feeling good. “You gonna move anytime soon, Big Cat?”

Arin buried his face in Dan's shoulder, then pressed a kiss to his neck. “Not until you make me.”


End file.
